obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed and Unseen Characters
This page shows characters of the ObsCure Series, who have not been named or seen. They either could be families or groups of survivors that were mention in by characters and are roughly in order of first appearances. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews Kenny and Shannon's parents, they took a vacation trusting their sons the house. They were mentioned by Kenny when his sister berated him, because he said that he would go home earlier; he scuffs her telling her that he said that to their parents, and she tells him that she knows why he won't go home and he responds telling her; "We finally get rid of mom and dad, and you think i'm gonna sleep at home?" Unnamed Leafmore Student She was a student of the Leafmore High, group's classmate and a protagonist of ObsCure beta. She's nicknamed Mary Lanis, which is a name in Walden's notebook. She's killed by a Crawler Fly in cafeteria. Group finds her body when they arrive there searching Wickson. Unnamed College Student He's a student at the Fallcreek University. He wears a black t-shirt, that has a square smiley face and says "MOTOM", blue jeans and most recognisable a red bandana on his head. In the morning of the November 30th, 2005, he is seen by Corey and Mei chasing another student after this one take his camera. He's nicknamed Andy '''by the fans. He's voiced by Buster Cox. Curiously "Motom" is a italian type of motor bicycle. Andy.png Billy, Ted & Susie In a clipboard, Corey can read an apology note. The story implies this: Billy and Susie were dating, Susie was a friend of Ted. Billy went to a party and drank a lot. That same night Ted, friend with Susie, asked if he could stay the night with her, maybe because of a big break up or something. Susie went out of the room. So Billy, already wasted, went to her room and didn't turn on the lights, so he approach to her bed just to find Ted, but he couldn't tell due to his drunkenness and the darkness. Susie came back just in time to see Billy doing something with Ted. Either kiss or any kind of relation. Susie broke up with Billy and he made a note he put in the stairs room. Billy & Susie.png Bouncer He was the bouncer of the ΔΘГ Fraternity House. He is bald, wears a black t-shirt that says "SECURITY" and is old looking. It can only be speculated that he was part of the brotherhood, while posing as a security officer. He rejects Amy and Kenny the entrance to the party, so they decide to break in through a window on the first floor. When the two of them go down the stairs, they find him crawling through the floor with his legs brutally chopped out. Shortly after, he perishes. He's voiced by Buster Cox. BouncerTransp.png BouncerDeath.png|Crawling BouncerDeath2.png BouncerDeath1.png Unnamed ΔΘΓ Party Girl She's probably a Fallcreek University student that attend the ΔΘΓ's Party, she has a blonde ponytail, wears a pink shirt and jeans and she lost her shoes. She enters in the hallway of the first floor just as the same time as Kenny and Amy. She was severely damaged on her shoulder by the creatures. She told them that the monsters killed her boyfriend by ripping his head off. She warns then that it will soon be their turn. She also told them to go get the gun in the safe in the billiards room. The two University students searched for the gun, while she tells that the code for the safe should be anywhere near. She states that her head is spinning due to the mutation going on. After Kenny or Amy gets the gun and go to check on her, she mutates into an Amorphous just to be killed by the two of them. She is voiced by '''Amy Sanchez. Amorphous Girl.png Amorphous Girl2.png Amorphous Girl3.png Amorphous Girl4.png Amorphous.png|Her transformation Corey's Father Corey's father never appears in the series, but it's mentioned once by Corey explaining that he gave Corey his Shotgun. He lives in Austin, Texas. Mr. Hazelhof He's the City of Fallcreek's mayor. He's mentioned in a newspaper that says something about the cancelled Leafmore's Reconstruction Socrates 3 Is the codename for the ΔΘГ Brotherhood helicopter, and the pilot, that was going to take Richard James and Amy Brookes to a secure place. It was called by Richard James to extract them in the ΔΘГ Headquarters, but the place was compromised, so James changed it to the Lincoln Stadium. After reaching there and decend, the ΔΘГ members were about to aboard Amy, but just in time, Corey got there, but also was Monster Kenny, who attack all of the Brotherhood members and was about to take Amy and his seed, but was stopped by Corey. Later Shannon and Stan came and watch Corey kill himself, so they kill Kenny in retaliation. When the battle ended and Kenny died, Richard and at least 1 ΔΘГ member regain sense and decide to escape on helicopter. Shannon and Stan saw how the helicopter rise, but in the middle of the air, Mortifilia came out of Amy and engulfed the helicopter, destroying it and killing everyone in it. The in-game appearance of the helicopter is in fact just a 2D image, but the propellers are in fact 3D. Helicopter2D.png|As one can see the difference within the 2D and the 3D. Socrates.png Socrates1.png William James William James is the grandfather of Richard James. Just like his grandson, he was a member of the Delta Theta Gamma Brotherhood and probably a higher one. He writes a letter to the Friedman Brothers, which states that he and the other members of the brotherhood can no longer deny the regenerative properties of the Mortifilia plant, the one they brought back from Africa. He supports their research, but cautions Leonard to refine the formula and not test it on themselves. In a second letter to them, he scolds the brothers for using the students at Leafmore High, but nonetheless, he still supports their research and has the Brotherhood send more test subjects through dubious means. In the end of the letter, he urges Herbert to find a cure for Leonard and to keep the research project alive. Other characters to add *Jared Crowly *Theodore Willidge *Hazmat suited ΔΘΓ members *Haley and Justin from the "Uncertain Truth" *Mr. Ward (The fired professor of the university) *Various characters from the Notes Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Unseen Characters